


【奎宽】生命之重

by kwanie_0116



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanie_0116/pseuds/kwanie_0116





	【奎宽】生命之重

金珉奎是夫胜宽生命不能承受之重。

夫胜宽瘫在床上举着手机刷自己的饭拍，看到这么一条弹幕飘过，拖拽进度条的手顿了一下。

是挺重的，夫胜宽回忆了一下金珉奎压在他背上的感觉，觉得克拉女神实在是太真相了。

你看看你看看，我的脸红得都要爆了，绝对不是因为音太高，肯定是金珉奎那个傻大个儿太沉了！平时也重！每次被他压在身下做的时候都有种要窒息死亡的错觉……

手机里的视频还在继续，只是夫胜宽的思绪早不知道飘到哪里去了。

“夫胜宽——”

说巨型犬巨型犬到。门外传来金珉奎的声音，隔着一个门板也令夫胜宽感觉有些震耳欲聋。

不想再放肆了。夫胜宽赶忙把手机塞到枕头下面，蒙上被子装睡。

金珉奎推开卧室门，入眼的就是李灿看着床上那一团满脸问号。金珉奎冲忙内比了个噤声的手势，李灿点点头表示明白，拽着文俊辉溜了出去，还不忘带上了门。

金珉奎顺手把门反锁，靠在门板上盯着夫胜宽床上那一个小小的鼓包出神，脑中不知在想着什么，眼神里的光彩晦暗变化，汹涌翻腾。

夫胜宽等了好久，除了开始时门上锁的清脆一声，再没有听到屋子里有动静，可是金珉奎炽热的眼神害他隔着被子也有所感觉，被窝中的空气变得滚烫起来，夫胜宽浑身冒火却又不敢动作。

一只手冷不丁探进被子里抓住了他的脚腕，毫无准备的夫胜宽被吓到，不由得叫出了声，盖在身上的被子被掀到一旁，突如其来的光明令他不舒服的眯起了眼睛，视线所及是金珉奎抓着他的脚笑个不停。

“装睡？”

金珉奎笑够了，才去问床上没有防备被自己吓了一跳的人。

“我！睡！着！了！”

夫胜宽抵死不承认，眼神却飘飘忽忽不敢直视金珉奎，只好抬起手捂住了脸。

金珉奎曲起一条腿跪在床上，视线里躺在床上的弟弟因为刚刚的缺氧而脸颊红润，发丝凌乱的糊在脸上，莹白的手指虚虚遮住眼睛。金珉奎手里抓着夫胜宽那只细瘦的脚腕，因为腿被迫抬高，宽大的短裤裤管已经滑到了腿根处，露出了半个圆润的屁股。

“嗯？没穿内裤！勾引我？”

金珉奎在夫胜宽白嫩的脚踝内侧咬了一口，下嘴有点狠，留下了一圈深深的齿痕。夫胜宽痛呼出声，条件反射缩了一下腿，却被金珉奎牢牢攥住，刚要开口骂他，就又被腿上金珉奎的动作给变成了呻吟。

从脚踝一路往上，金珉奎时而亲吻时而啃咬，浅淡的水迹一直延伸到腿根，形成一条名为暧昧的痕线。

咬得狠了，夫胜宽想要伸脚去踹金珉奎，然而右脚被人攥在手里，怎么挣也挣不开，他只好抬起尚且自由的左脚，一脚蹬在金珉奎肩窝上。力道不算大，但正好踩在脆弱的锁骨上，倒也是一阵些微的疼痛。金珉奎皱了皱眉，依然也没撒手，反而顺势捉住了夫胜宽踹过来的另一只脚。这下好了，两只脚都落在了对方手里，夫胜宽只能干瞪眼。

“金珉奎，我告诉你快放开我，不然我啊——”

金珉奎丝毫没有理会他的威胁，握着他的脚并在一起，把他翻了个个儿，惊慌失措的夫胜宽话还没说完就断了音。

膝盖一触到柔软的床铺，夫胜宽就想要逃跑。可惜只往前爬了两步，就又被金珉奎拖回去压在了身下。

金珉奎爬上床，从后面伸手把夫胜宽拽进了自己怀里，一只手探进松垮的短裤内，握住了他微微翘起的阴茎，夫胜宽一下子软了身子。金珉奎的手掌有一层薄薄的茧，并不十分柔软的掌心包裹住那处，顺着茎身的脉络从根部撸至顶端，将龟头抵在掌心磨上一圈，再圈紧了滑回底部。身体兴奋起来，夫胜宽的呻吟声粘糯又悦耳，过分的欢愉甚至让他带上了哭腔。金珉奎手上的动作不断加速，快感如潮水般一波又一波袭向了他。

金珉奎的呼吸也变得急促起来，他俯身在夫胜宽耳后和露出来的脖颈处不断亲吻，下身早已起了反应，将宽松的运动裤撑起一个帐篷，隔着几块布料直直抵在夫胜宽臀瓣的沟缝处，顶端不断渗出的黏液在裤子上浸出了一片深色的水渍。

“别……金珉奎，我不……想做……”

夫胜宽努力想要在不断堆积的快感旋涡中保持清醒，他挣扎着逃避金珉奎火热的唇舌，一只手撑在床上勉强稳住颤抖的身体，另一只手伸向后方推拒着金珉奎的靠近。

快感累积到最大值，失去控制喷涌而出。脑海中有色彩斑斓的烟花炸裂开来，夫胜宽睁大了眼睛，眼前却只看见一片白茫茫的亮光。手指收紧，平展的床单被揪出一道道印子，夫胜宽就这么猝不及防地射了出来，浓稠的精液沾满了他的小腹，黏糊糊的一团浸湿了短裤。金珉奎抽出手来，将手掌心沾染的白浊尽数抹在夫胜宽因为挣扎导致T恤下摆上滑而露出的腰窝上，渐渐干涸成一条浅白的痕迹。

短暂的钳制放松给了夫胜宽机会，在金珉奎转而去扯他的裤子的时候，一把拍掉了他的手。

“我说了我不想做！”

紧蹙的眉头，抗拒的眼神，以及紧抓自己裤带的防备姿态，都昭示了夫胜宽的“不想”不是在推拉调情而是真的在拒绝他，即使两人的欲火都还没有完全发泄出来。

“你在闹什么？”

金珉奎的脸色沉下来，高大的身躯挡住了光亮，把夫胜宽笼罩在一片阴影中。

夫胜宽低下头，紧咬着嘴唇不说话，消极抵触的模样更是在金珉奎瞬发而猛烈燃烧的怒火上又浇了一壶油。

“胜宽，”金珉奎用力闭了闭眼，强压下快要爆发的怒气，俯下身伸手想去抚摸夫胜宽的脸颊，“到底怎么了？告诉我。”

“没什么，我就是不想和你做了。”

夫胜宽偏了偏头，金珉奎的手扑了个空。

“我们这种关系是不对的，是应该……结束了。”

金珉奎被这突然的单方面宣告终结砸的有点懵，房间里静得只能听到时钟指针滴答行进的声音。虽然他和夫胜宽总是吵来吵去，夫胜宽也经常和他闹别扭，但两人都从未说过要结束。可是现在，夫胜宽的表情一点都不像是假的，即使他不想放夫胜宽走，他却连不同意的资格都没有，因为他们只不过是互相舒解生理需求的关系而已。

欲火被浇了下去，不甘与怒火却在心中越燃越旺，金珉奎有些上头，说出口的话也变得不经思考，“怎么，我满足不了你吗？”

夫胜宽脸上的血色一霎那褪得干干净净，他强忍着心头蔓延开来的悲伤，却依然咬定“结束”不放，“对，我看上别人了，我不需要你了。”

伤人的话脱口而出的时候金珉奎就后悔了，他明明清楚的知道不是这样的，可那个瞬间他完全失控了。然而夫胜宽为了结束两人之间的关系，竟然真的就那么顺着说了下去，那样的贬低自己令金珉奎更加生气。

“好，这是你的决定，我尊重你，只是你别后悔。”

满腔的怒火无处发泄，金珉奎害怕再待下去他会控制不住自己的暴力因子又或是崩溃流泪，他快步离开了夫胜宽的身边。房门被大力甩上，震耳欲聋的动静震住了客厅内还在说笑的人，气氛瞬间结出了冰。金珉奎站在被光亮包围的一片阴影里，脸色阴沉的可怕，胸膛起伏不定，一口气堵在那里不上不下。在大家都以为他要爆发的时候，却又忽然敛去了所有的凌厉，徒留满溢的悲伤。

“我走了……”

金珉奎无力的挥了挥手走了出去，每一步都走得缓慢而异常艰难，一想到他就要从此远离夫胜宽，脚步就怎么也迈不出去。他没有等电梯，而是从安全通道一步一步走了下去，不过两层楼的距离，却突然无比遥远。他以为夫胜宽可以等他到他能勇敢说爱的那天，可是终究是晚了。

“胜宽哥，你们没打起来吧？”

李灿小心翼翼地推开门走了进来，他很担心夫胜宽，如果两人打起来的话，夫胜宽一定不是金珉奎的对手，体格就一目了然。

“没有——”

听见忙内的声音，趴在床上的夫胜宽把脸埋进了枕头里，以掩饰自己泛红的双眼。声音从枕头里传出来变得闷闷的，一如他此刻的心情。

结束了……他们两个。

从那天起，曾经每天都黏的不行的xxj二人组再也没有打打闹闹调剂感情了。

“你俩什么情况？我在工作室要听你叹气，回了宿舍还要听另一个叹气？”

李知勋停下作曲的手，坐在椅子上转了半个圈去看沙发上躺尸的夫胜宽。金珉奎和夫胜宽的炮友关系基本就是队内公开的秘密，大家都心知肚明，甚至会在外人面前帮忙遮掩粉饰。

那天两人之间到底发生了什么，李知勋并不清楚，只记得他的巨型犬系室友上楼不过半个多小时就失魂落魄的回来了。

“喂金珉奎，你就这么顶着帐篷回来了，被拍到了？”

李知勋用言语逗弄了一番自己的室友弟弟，然而金珉奎并没有像往常一样佯装生气去回应来自哥哥的调笑。他只是顺着李知勋的话看了一眼自己依然有些鼓胀的裤裆，什么也没说，叹了口气拿着衣服去了浴室。李知勋这才觉出他和夫胜宽之间出了问题。以往见过夫胜宽以后金珉奎总是一副餍足的欠揍模样，身上还沾染着夫胜宽的奶香，哪会就这样回来。

李知勋难得摆出了一副知心大哥的架势，表示可以听傻弟弟诉苦抱怨。只是这次，金珉奎没有丝毫想谈的欲望，从浴室出来就直奔床上，不顾还在滴水的头发，蒙头就睡。

连续几天金珉奎都魂不守舍恍恍惚惚，而夫胜宽每天躲在李知勋的工作室唉声叹气。两个人明明就都闹掰了，却又默契的都不肯说。李知勋一个头两个大，又问不出个所以然。

好奇是人类的通有情感，李知勋也不例外。

“你不喜欢金珉奎？”

李知勋脚一蹬转着椅子滑到沙发旁边，看着卸下所有淘气伪装的夫胜宽，忍不住摸了摸他的头，这弟弟不闹腾的时候乖的让人心疼。

夫胜宽闭着眼睛抿了抿嘴唇，他本是打定主意不说的，可是李知勋一下一下抚摸他头发的手实在是太温柔了，倾诉的欲望在心里一点点膨胀开来。

“喜欢，很喜欢。知勋哥，我喜欢他。”

一开始只是单纯的好感。从练习生开始，两人的命运就已经纠缠在了一起，每天一起上学一起放学，不想去学校了还会互相掩护……好感就是在这样朝夕相处中萌生出来的。如果不是有好感夫胜宽又怎么会和他滚到床上去。

只是金珉奎给的温暖太诱人了，无论是在床上还是床下，勾引着夫胜宽一头栽了进去。他忍不住想要得寸进尺，他想要更多，他想要金珉奎完完全全属于他。这样的念头一旦萌芽就仿若春风野草般疯长，怎么也停不下来。

“可是喜欢能怎么办，金珉奎他不会喜欢我的。他大概是只喜欢和我做爱的感觉吧。”

不是每一份喜欢都能得到回应的。他们的开始就是一个错误的方向，又怎么能够到达正确的目的地。他们在最容易情动的年纪纠缠在了一起，是荷尔蒙在作祟，无关爱情。

打歌期的后台往往就是交际大会，前辈后辈多到数不清。直播采访结束，夫胜宽跟在队伍后面，一路鞠躬问号往待机室走。因为过道有些狭窄，大家阵线拉得有些长。迎面正好碰到歌曲深受大家喜爱的前辈，真挚的问好中不免更多添了几分诚意。只是本应擦身而过相安无事，前辈却突然停住了脚步。

“夫胜宽，是吧？”

突如其来的点名令走在末尾的人停下了脚步，夫胜宽一时间还以为是自己在不知情的情况下得罪了这位前辈，整个人变得小心起来，谨慎的应了话又恭顺的行了礼。走在最前面的金珉奎心有灵犀般也停下了脚步，隔着四五个人扭头寻找夫胜宽的身影，一种不好的预感在心底蔓延开来。

“没事儿，别害怕，哥哥可是很喜欢你的。”

没有被讨厌的认知令忐忑的夫胜宽如蒙大赦，她抬起头想要感谢前辈的厚爱，然而下一秒，还未说出口的谢意就堵在嗓子眼再也说不出来了。

冰凉的手指抚上了他的耳朵，顺着轮廓滑了一圈，末了还捏了一下小巧的耳垂。满含情色意味的手指仿佛一条冰冷滑腻的毒蛇，吐着血红的信子缠着他的身体一点一点收紧，恶心窒息的感觉涌了上来，夫胜宽惨白着脸立在原地，而其他人根本还没有反应过来，就这么注视着所谓的前辈意犹未尽地伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，带着轻佻又不怀好意的笑容消失在了拐角处。

视线里还残留着刚刚的冲击画面，被轻薄的难堪与那人的道貌岸然，令曾经心目中敬仰的前辈形象轰然倒塌。不是没听说过圈子里的混乱，只是当事人变成自己的时候，才真正体会到那种愤恨与委屈。夫胜宽僵在原地，整个身体紧绷，李灿担心地握住了他的手，可他依然无法动弹。是金珉奎愤怒的吼声把他的灵魂唤回到身体里面，金珉奎从他眼前冲过去，却又被队友七手八脚地拦住。

“哥放开我，我要揍他！”

“珉奎你冷静一下！”

本来金珉奎的体格就比他们都大，盛怒中的他几个人都差点摁不住，崔胜澈几乎都可以看见因为金珉奎打了前辈而变得惨淡无光的未来。

“珉奎哥……”

强忍委屈的软糯声音虽然微弱，可金珉奎还是准确的捕捉到了。夫胜宽回过神来，抓住了金珉奎还挥舞在空中的手，相触的掌心一片冰冷潮湿，浇熄了金珉奎的熊熊怒火。他神色复杂，反手把夫胜宽的手包裹在自己掌心里。夫胜宽被这般对待，他却什么也做不了，内心的自我厌弃让他不甘又恼怒，受了委屈还要来安抚他的夫胜宽更是让他心疼得不行。金珉奎闭上眼睛，手上使力把夫胜宽一把拽进了自己怀里。这一次夫胜宽没有挣扎没有反抗，顺从地被他紧紧拥抱着。

“珉奎哥，没关系的，你不要……”

到底不要怎么样，夫胜宽最后也没说出口，只是把头埋进了金珉奎的胸膛。他们两个，已经很久没有这么亲密了。

事情仿佛就这么过去了，所有人都闭口不提那天发生了什么，夫胜宽后来也没再遇见过那位前辈。所有人消沉了两天后又恢复了原来的活泼模样，而夫胜宽与金珉奎之间的气氛也缓和了许多。那天金珉奎的反应让夫胜宽觉出了些什么，但他也不敢确定，害怕到头来还是自己自作多情。

可是总有那么一个人，他会记得你所有的委屈，并且一点一点帮你讨回来。

金珉奎回来的时候，宿舍里本不应该有人的，这个时间是大家雷打不动的练习时间，所以他才想去夫胜宽的房间待上那么一会儿，那里有着满满夫胜宽的气息，能够让他的心平静下来。他做了一个错误的决定，但是他不后悔，而此刻只有夫胜宽的气息能够安抚他翻腾的情绪。

结果进门遇到偷懒在家的本尊时，金珉奎傻了眼。

“珉奎哥你的脸！”

金珉奎鼻青脸肿的模样，惊得夫胜宽失手打翻了粉丝送的星星罐子，五颜六色的星星撒了一地。可他没有心思去管那满地的折纸，他快步跑向金珉奎，脚步有些凌乱还差点摔倒。

金珉奎这才反应过来想要去遮一下自己的脸，“胜宽胜宽，你别看。”

“我已经看见了，再遮都迟了。”夫胜宽握住金珉奎捂脸的手拽了下来，用指尖轻轻点了点他的脸颊，“疼吗？”

夫胜宽把金珉奎摁在沙发上，转头找来了药箱，用棉签蘸取药水给他的伤处消毒上药。金珉奎很想说胜宽别忙了，已经处理过了。可是看着夫胜宽真挚的神态就怎么也说不出口了。

想起过去曾在一起的绮丽时光和后来的形同陌路，此刻主动靠近他的夫胜宽是那么珍贵。金珉奎心下一动，紧紧抱住了眼前的人。

“诶！珉奎哥你干嘛，药还没擦完呢！”

突如其来的大力拥抱差点撞翻夫胜宽手中的药水瓶，可是不管他怎么说金珉奎就是不肯松手，反而越抱越紧，把头埋进他的颈窝里，温热的鼻息喷洒在细嫩的肌肤上，很快就泛起了一片红。夫胜宽只好摩挲着把药瓶放在茶几上，环住金珉奎宽阔的脊背拍了拍。

仿佛被施展了魔法，时间停驻在此刻，没有现实的纷扰，不需要去思考明天要面对的艰难险阻，只有彼此紧紧相拥，用自己的温度温暖着对方，用自己的心跳告诉对方，没事的哦，我在这里。

“现在可以说说禁足是怎么回事了吗？还有你的脸。”待到金珉奎的情绪不那么激动后，夫胜宽才开口问了。

金珉奎在说与不说的边缘纠结着，久违温柔的夫胜宽简直就是渍了佳酿的毒药，引诱着他张口诉说自己的感情；然而对自己的不自信与懊恼又向后拉扯着他，有些话说出去就覆水难收。可是过了今天，也许他们又要变回熟悉的陌生人，即使是有过最亲密的关系，夫胜宽也可以做到不闻不问。所有人都知道，夫胜宽一旦下定决心比谁都狠，仿佛包裹着最冷硬的寒冰，直冻的人满心冰霜。

到底是抵不住心上人的灼灼目光，金珉奎还是开了口。原来是金珉奎在跑个人行程时又遇到了那位前辈，上次的事情憋在心里还没能得到发泄，又碰上了新的挑衅，血气方刚的男孩子哪里忍得了对自己喜欢之人一而再再而三的侮辱，比起大脑还是拳头来的要更快一些。不是没想过会被打击报复，只是他的拳头砸过去的时候就没想过后悔。好在是手里捏到了那人的把柄，才落得了最轻的处罚。

“金珉奎你疯了！那是前辈啊前辈，要是被报复怎么办？！！”

纵然金珉奎说的模棱两可，夫胜宽也是明白了过来，恐慌占据了他的思绪，猛然推开还赖在他身上的人，一巴掌拍了过去。只是看到那脸上成片的青紫还是心疼不已，挥过去方向偏了偏，拍在了金珉奎的胸肌上。

“不会的胜宽，不会的，我……手里有他的把柄，他不敢轻举妄动的，”夫胜宽的力道不小，金珉奎吃疼的伸手揉了揉被打的地方，又转而去抓夫胜宽的手，“而且，他再也不敢打你的主意了。”

“所以，就被禁足了。除了宿舍和公司，哪里都不许去了。”

金珉奎说罢还摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情，配合着色彩纷呈的脸，很是让人怜惜。夫胜宽仿佛都能看到他耷拉下来的耳朵和蜷缩在身后的尾巴。被握紧的掌心传来的温度令人心安，夫胜宽抽了抽手没能抽动，也就放弃了挣扎任由金珉奎握着了。

“所以，前辈说了什么你那么生气啊？”

“啊……这个……那个……反正不是什么好话，你听了会不舒服会难过的。”

再追问下去金珉奎干脆就假装没听到，闭紧了嘴巴不说话，只是抓着他的手指玩。这个人啊，仅仅因为一句没有什么实质性伤害的话语，甚至本人都没有听到的话语而变得暴躁愤怒，为他出头替他出气，却又不肯告诉他具体内容，只是因为害怕他伤心难过。如果不是今天他偷懒在家，可能根本就不会知道发生了什么，也许过几天金珉奎养好了伤再出现在他面前的时候，依然是没心没肺跟队友嬉笑打闹的模样，那些为了他而流的血会永远被时间掩盖。夫胜宽不是什么也不懂的笨蛋，他能感觉到，金珉奎的那份心，好像早已超出了他的认知。喉头一阵干涩，夫胜宽伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，终于是下定了决心想要去探一个究竟。

胸口热热的，仿佛有一团火焰正在熊熊燃烧，并且就快要爆发出来。有什么东西就在夫胜宽的眼前，只要向前伸一伸手，就可以抓住了，是变成灿烂的烟火还是燃烧成灰烬，只要迈出这一步就会求得一个结果。

所以他这么问了。

“珉奎哥，你喜欢我吗？”

金珉奎把玩他手的动作倏地停了下来，抓着他手掌的手指微微有些颤抖，内心是说与不说激烈的交锋。满腔的爱意就快要冲破那薄薄唇瓣的阻拦，大白于日光之下，呈于爱人眼前。

喜欢啊，很喜欢，喜欢的快要疯了。正是因为喜欢，所以才变得自卑。外人眼中的我无所不能，简直是二十四孝好男友的绝佳典范，可我在你面前依然不敢开口说哪怕一个会泄露我心意的词语。我很害怕，因为你那么好，我怎么配得上你。因为意外而发展成肌肤相亲的关系，有那么多的机会可以倾诉我对你的爱意，可我依然说不出口。当你想要结束的时候，像是星星隐灭了光亮，我的世界也变得暗淡无光。我以为你终究是不能等我到我能勇敢说出口的那天了。

所以啊，不要问我，那样我会再也控制不住我的嘴巴，我的眼睛，我的心情。

“我爱你，胜宽。”

金珉奎满满的爱意最终化作了这世间最美的五个字，连同他的心一齐交给了他最想交与的人。夫胜宽觉得自己的眼眶有点点湿润，终于得到回应的心意绽放出了最绚烂的烟火，照亮了他的世界，他带着幸福的笑容扑进了金珉奎的怀里。

“我也爱你笨蛋！”


End file.
